nothing's been the same since new york
by shucky motherfucky
Summary: MARVEL/AVENGERS FANDOM. (Tony thrashed and he couldn't breathe and oh god the nightmares. They never stopped. And neither did Loki. Loki never stopped coming to Tony as the inventor slept. ) An angsty little Tony Stark/Loki Laufeyson story inspired by the trailer of Iron Man 3. Warnings: feels and lots of swedish yup.


**TITLE:** nothing's been the same since new york  
**AUTHOR:** Pepperrrr  
**RATING:** PG maybe idunno  
**PAIRING:** Tony Stark & Loki Laufeyson  
**WARNINGS:** FEELS, angst, wah, jarvis is a mindreader, fuckyeah, loki gets sentimental and romantic, this is short, uh...spoilers?, i don't know, loki is a stalker, the brodinsons are no longer norwegian okay they speak swedish now, at least it's not icelandic, icelandic looks so weird, no offense you guys, i have fai from tsubasa speak icelandic, because i can, and it's so weird looking, it looks like runes, idek, the only english spoken by loki in this fic is 'anthony' whut, loki get your shit together you're in america, tony doesn't speak swedish you idiot, omg the word idiot just makes me have feels over my own fic, how vain is that, sorry i'll stop  
**P.O.V:** Third person.  
**DATE WRITTEN:** October 24th 2012 8:45 PM and October 25th 2012 2:00 PM  
**SUMMARY:** Tony thrashed and he couldn't breathe and oh _god the nightmares_. They _never_ stopped. And neither did Loki. Loki never stopped coming to Tony as the inventor slept.  
**AUTHOR NOTES:** blame the iron man 3 trailer which killed me whoops  
_"nothings been the same since new york. you experience things. and then they are over. i can't sleep. and when i do, i have nightmares."_  
poor tony sob sob sob  
but  
i had a mental image of loki being really gentle and magicy and i was like gRGRURH  
sorry that this isn't a new chapter of a study in idiot omg sorry sorry sorry

* * *

Things were not well. Not at all. Tony thrashed and he couldn't breathe and oh _god the nightmares_. They _never_ stopped. And neither did Loki. Loki never stopped coming to Tony as the inventor slept. He didn't have much magic since he escaped his imprisonment on Asgard, cloaking himself from Heimdall's eyes.

It took so much out of him. But his magic was coming back to him slowly but surely. And he wanted nothing more than to waste it on Tony Stark, who he had watched writhe breathless in his bed while in a nightmare so many times. _This time, though_. This time, Loki could soothe him.

He stood  
(it took a lot out of him, sadly enough. he was so weak and battered from his escape yet)  
from his seat and walked over to Tony's bedside. He inhaled and his hand glowed faintly. He bent over the sleeping hero.

"Fred, Anthony.." The god whispered, hand  
(not really his hand, more his fingertips)  
gently against Tony's damp forehead, his face soft with concern, concentration, and sadness. Maybe even that dreaded dash of _love_.

He sighed softly as Tony started to relax, eyebrows still knit and eyes screwed shut as his chest heaved. But he was calming down. And Loki felt so relieved that he could take away the nightmares. Suddenly he felt the need to talk.  
"Jag kan inte ta mardrömmar bort för evigt. För jag är svag. Men jag kan ge dig frid en stund tills min magi växer igen. Så sova. Dröm. Vakna i fred när solen uppgång kommer. Jag ber att vi ska träffas igen, och inte i drömmen, Anthony.."

He said softly, his first language rolling off his tongue with such finesse and ease. He trailed his fingers down the hero's face, easing the lines of distress and fear in his brow, around his eyes. His palm rested against Tony's cheek, and he gently stroked the man's cheekbone with his thumb. He could see some of the things that were troubling Tony flashing in his mind. He saw himself among them.

"Åh, älskare .." Loki sighed, voice and face pained, placing his free hand on Tony's chest, over his heart. "Jag är så ledsen.." He said, and he removed his touch from the now peacefully sleeping genius. He stepped back and vanished.

Tony woke up long after, body and mind relaxed. He looked over at the clock, and he was pleased to know that it was a good time, not too late, not too early. But he noticed the room was much colder than usual. He sat up.  
"JARVIS-"

He cut himself off, unsure of what to say. What to ask. Bump up the room temperature? Why didn't you wake me up earlier? Man I feel great?

_Was Loki here_?  
"Yes sir." JARVIS replied, and Tony had a feeling that it was to his mind's last question.

* * *

I swear to god i'm not making people speak foreign languages just to throw you guys off

well

maybe a little

but here's the translations:

"Peace, Anthony.."

"I cannot take the nightmares away forever. For I am weak. Yet I can give you peace for a little while until my magic grows again. So sleep. Dream. Awake in peace when the sun rise comes. I pray that we will meet again, and not in dream, Anthony."

"Oh lover.."

"I am so sorry."


End file.
